countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Rules
__TOC__ Page Guidelines #No cussing or inappropriate words allowed on pages. #Inappropriate content of any kinda will be deleted and can result in a block. #Pages must be country music related. #Pages that are marked for deletion. #* Pages marked for have 1 week before they will be deleted Stub pages will be marked for 2 weeks before heading to the deletion category. #All pages must have the right categories do now leave a page with no categories if you are unsure what what category it goes under then message an active editor's wall. If you have any questions please contact our staff team. Discussions Guidelines #In order to vote on proposals, you have to have one or more edits on the wiki, been active for in chat for at least a week, and a one week has passed since your first edit. #When voting on proposals, if you do not include such things as "Support", "Oppose", or "Neutral" when voting, your vote will be counted as invalid and deleted from the post by either an admin or a Discussions Moderator. #Please be aware that you are not allowed to vote for yourself. #*You are not allowed to vote for yourself. If vote for yourself, the vote will be deleted by either an admin or Discussions Moderator and therefore cast out. #Do not vote more than once. #*If you vote more than once on a Discussions post, the vote will be deleted and cast out. #Do not use alts to vote. #*If it is discovered that you are voting multiple times using alts, you will be blocked for a week and all your alts will be blocked for infinite. Staff Guidelines #Please be aware that you are not immune to the rules. #*As a chat moderator, your job is to enforce the rules of the chatroom. Just because your position is higher than a regular user, you do not become immune to the rules. 'All users, regardless of position, must follow all guidelines. #Do not abuse power. #*When you kick a user, try to let the user know why they were kicked. Do not kick for "fun" -- what is fun to you may not be fun for the regular user, who is at the mercy of your kicks. #*In addition, when you ban a user, leave the user a message on the wall giving the full reason why they were banned. This allows the user to understand why they were banned, how to improve their behavior, or alternatively, state why they should be unbanned; if they believe the ban was unjust. #Set a good example. #*As a chat moderator/administrator, you represent the wiki. Try to set a good example by having great conversations and supporting the users. Try to be friendly and welcoming, and assume good faith. If a user violates a rule, try and react calmly and collected as you enforce the rules. #Be willing to enforce the rules on your friends. #*As a chat moderator/administrator, you enforce the rules on all users. If your friend is violating a rule, do not hesitate to enforce the rules, as you would a regular user. #Please keep in mind you can lose your position. #*Unsatisfactory chat moderators/administrators may lose their positions. If fail to demonstrate good modding, your position may be revoked. 'Terms of Use All users, regardless of position, have to follow the FANDOM Terms of Use set out by FANDOM Staff. Extra Credit to http://the-demons-light.wikia.com for most of the rules. Category:Wiki